In fastening a metal lath of the type noted above to concrete walls, concrete blocks, or other building substrates, it has been common to employ thin circular or otherwise configured plates or annular washers of relatively large sizes commonly known as latch disks with fasteners having heads of relatively small sizes, such as steel pins or wire nails, which are driven by combustion-powered tools or by pneumatically powered tools.
Generally, steel pins are hardened and are used with concrete substrates and with masonry substrates, whereas wire nails are not hardened and are used with wooden substrates. Commonly, hardened steel pins are employed with washer plates without central apertures because such pins can penetrate such plates, whereas wire nails are employed with washer plates or lath disks having central apertures. References herein to washer plates are intended to encompass washer plates or lath disks with or without central apertures.
Heretofore, there has not been an entirely satisfactory way to hold a washer plate while a fastener is being driven by a combustion-powered or pneumatically powered tool.